Kiss me!
by anime z0mbie
Summary: Just a day on the beach Jak plays volleyball, and goes for a swim with Kierra...


**Kiss me!**

            "…Oh! Oh! Look at that! Jak, you don't know what you're missing!" Daxter said, staring through his goggles at Kierra. She was on the beach playing volleyball with a few friends, while Jak and Daxter were relaxing on a cliff above. Jak only rolled his eyes at his over hormonal, furry friend, his own goggles on as sunglasses. "Not only is she gorgeous, she's also good at the game. Not as good as me of course, but-"

            "Daxter, you couldn't even hit the ball," Jak said, laughing some. Daxter glared at him.

            "You're lucky you're my buddy, or I'd beat you good for that one!" he said. His head suddenly swerved back to the beach. "Ooooh, now she's putting on tanning oil…"

            Don't look Jak… just don't look, he told himself. He liked Kierra, a lot more than he wanted to admit. Actually… he never admitted anything. After defeating Gol and Maia, everything seemed to be back to normal. He never came as close to kissing Kierra as he did at the Citadel. 

            "Daxter, when I get my hands on you…!"

            Jak laughed. Looked like Dax had been caught by Samos, and boy was he pissed. He leaned up, watching as his fuzzy comrade run up a tree screaming as the Sage started firing Eco beams at him. He grinned, and let himself take a peak at the beach. "She sure is beautiful," he said quietly. He stood up, and made his way down the cliff skillfully, the sand sliding between his bare feet. Forgot my sandals, his mind grumbled inwardly. He turned around to go back up the cliff when a volleyball hit him in the back.

            "Sorry Jak!" Kierra called. She ran over to him, and laughed, picking up the ball. "Are you okay?"

            He nodded.

            "Hey, why don't you play? Everybody's going home since it's getting dark," she said. He smiled.

            "Alright," he told her. He took off his goggles and his shirt, and made his way to the opposite side of the net, not noticing the blush on Kierra's face.

            Wow… I never knew how nice his body was, she thought to herself. She shook her head a bit, and clenched her fist, serving the ball over the net. Jak jumped up hitting the ball back over, flying over Kierra's head, and into the water. She put her hands on her hips, and glanced over at Jak, who had that innocent 'Oops' look on his face.

            "Sorry. Guess I don't know my own strength," he told her. They headed over to the water in silence, both going to pick up the ball at the same time. Kierra's face once again turned red, causing Jak to smile some. He picked up the ball and hit it in the air a few times, Grinning as he skillfully managed to keep it airborne. Kierra laughed, knocking the ball over some, causing it to fall on Jak's head. "Hey!" he yelled. She laughed some as he playfully swatted at her, and took a step back, causing him to fall in the water.

            "Oopsie," she said sweetly. He grinned, grabbing her leg and pulling her into the water. She yelped some as she was suddenly soaked by the cold water, and splashed Jak. He smiled at her, and swung his arms, splashing her back, until both were totally drenched. She smiled at him as he water dripped down his soaked blonde and streaked green hair. She hesitated for a moment before sliding her hand through his hair. "It looks good like that," she told him. He smiled.

            "Thanks," he told her. He was, as usual, at a loss for words, and let his eyes stray away from her, unsure of what to do or say. I hate when this happens, he thought.

            "Jak?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Do… do you remember… you know, when we were at the citadel…?"

            He gulped, nodding his head.

            "Do you ever think about it?" Kierra asked.

            "Yeah, sometimes," he told her. She took her turn to gulp now.

            "I want you to kiss me, Jak."

            "What?"

            She smiled, wrapping her arms around him now. "I want you to kiss me."

            Jak, glanced away again, sliding his own arms around her waist. "Kierra, I-"

            "Shhh…" she hushed. "It's okay. I've… I've wanted this for a while now."

            He smiled. "So have I," he whispered. He pressed his lips to hers, granting her request. As he did so, she pressed her body closer to his, kissing him back. Jak closed his eyes, and secured his embrace around her, his tongue slowly tracing over her lips, gathering traces of beach water. She gave a soft sigh, sliding her own tongue out to meet his. After a few moments passed, Jak pulled away from the kiss, his blue eyes open again, staring into Kierra's.

            "Jak…"

            "Yeah?"

            She smiled. "I-"

            "Whoa! I, uh… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Daxter asked. Jak glared at him, and Kierra grabbed him by his tail, tossing him in the water.

            "You could say that," she said, grinning.

            "Yeow! That water is COLD!" He yelled. "I think my fur just shrank 2 sizes," Daxter continued to grumble. Jak laughed, rolling his eyes as he got out of the water to dry off and put his shirt back on. He glanced over to Kierra, who now wore a towel over her swimsuit-clad body, and smiled.

            "Come on. Let's go home."


End file.
